vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124989-morning-coffee-4222015-everything-wildstar-edition
Content ---- ---- Give Parth my love and hugs for me. Tell her I miss her. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Old school barracks? That might be too obvious. What about a paintball field? | |} ---- To add to Vic's... Beer kegs, chua netting, pool tables...in a M*A*S*H type of setting? or like the 'stripper' bar in Whitevale and beds with video cameras!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If it helps, for tanking it's pretty much just kiting. Make sure to carry a CC break and 2+1 stun for Suppression Wave. For healing it's more coordination with the party. There is a very nasty DoT during the Little Red Riding Hood phases, so the afflicted person and the healer have to move together. DPS and tank should have snares/slows/roots too for that phase. Actually a fun fight really. | |} ---- Yeah, I like the fight a lot, and not too hard to tank. The only things that really wiped us were the add phase and once when my wife got teathered and no on broke her out (void slip was on CD). It's not a dooable fight when the healer dies. We also were running without TS, which probably would have saved us a few wipes (like yelling "guys, you have to dps my wife's tether!"). We were gonna jump into TS if we failed again. I just hate having to re-log to get my USB headphones working. | |} ---- ---- ---- Drop 5 is incoming, box sale promotion pissed some people off, otherwise it's a case-by-case basis. | |} ---- Yeah, coordination is key and yes, that's definitely one fight where you mark the healer and everyone has to be watching for the tether notifications and prioritize breaking healer's tether over killing Drokk. Not having voice communication will absolutely make that fight more challenging. Glad you got it done and had fun :-). | |} ---- Aye heard about the box promotion. Seems interesting to say the least | |} ---- Drop 5 may wash the hurt away. I can't wait for the holo wardrobe. I want Seeger's eyepiece across all costumes. | |} ---- Depends if they announce a new cash model or not, but lets wait and see. Pointless getting worked up on something we know nothing about | |} ---- | |} ---- Errr played since closed Beta and been on the forums for over a year. Trust me, I know how these forums can get lol | |} ---- Well, if they announce a cash shop model I don't feel is acceptable, it's fine. I'll just leave and go somewhere else. However, since they haven't, I won't make assumptions. Either way, having Seeger's eyepiece across all his costumes (considering he actually HAS lost an eye and ICly needs it) is GREAT for me. I know PJ's annoyed by the wardrobe's limitations, but I don't really have that issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well see, that's funny, because it was the opposite for me, with my experience of other MMOs CGI movies I was like "NO WAY, not again : freaking game will never be like what we see on the video : too good to be true". Oh boy was I wrong :lol: ! | |} ---- ---- Ok!! What you want to do?? | |} ---- VIC! KHANDI! SPOUSE! Let's host an event this weekend. | |} ---- I dunno. Something. Something fun that doesn't take place on someone's Housing plot. I am so tired of having to navigate to someone's house just to RP. I'm open to suggestions - and I'll brainstorm some this afternoon once the workload dies down a bit. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Contact Tony on Twitter he just enabled DMs from everyone yesterday. | |} ---- How about a scavenger hunt? In and around Thayd only. So low levels can join too. Also let's do it next weekend. Give us some time to get the word out and prepare. :) | |} ---- ---- Ok you have me curious now. Going to tell me? Seeing as I can't enter bc you are all the way across the pond. :) | |} ---- ---- That's not right LOL. j/k I am very happy Carbine (Tony) came through for you. That is awesome! | |} ---- ---- ---- It's been a long day. I'm really hoping I can play tonight. I just need to kill pixels and relax. | |} ---- Howdy and welcome to Coffee! Work day is lame and all I wanna do is go home and game for a couple hours. The good news is, my office is being rewired for new internet on Friday and I've got the day off and a three-day weekend on tap! | |} ---- I know the feeling own my own video game store. Always got 4 days a week I work open to close. Just wish I got to play more | |} ---- Welcome to MC! Happy to have you join us. :) Like Tex, I want to just go home and play. Like Vic, I want to relax, kill pixels, and gab with my guildies. Alas, 2.5 hours to go and I can almost stop being a responsible adult. :P | |} ---- Hi :) Open to close! Man, that makes for some long days! But Wildstar is waiting for us to get home! I have 2 hours to go before I can get outta here and get back to gaming! Look us up (anyone in Morning Coffee) if you need anything! We're always happy to help! :D | |} ---- Yeesh, no kidding except I don't get a break when I leave work. Food shopping, dinner prep, taxi, ok maybe an hour-ish to do something taxi again, and more than likely I'm gonna pass out. Got Pykke (Exile Human Engineer) to 20, upgraded his Tier I Mine to a Tier II aaaaaaand platinum nodes are still bugged. This is a level 20 FABKit spawning resources that are found the level 20-23 zone except have a minimum character level requirement of 25. This only affects mining nodes and has for months. I'm dying to know why this is "Working As Intended" which was the 2nd hand answer we were given without explanation or rationale why it only affects mining nodes, why the level requirement does not match zone level the resources are placed in, and why none of the other resource nodes have this requirement. | |} ---- It can be long haha I mean it isnt too bad only an 11 hour or so day. Just the fact that its always 3 of them in a row. | |} ---- ---- Any Architect can make the Tier 2-4 versions. Often you'll find them on the AH under Housing->Improvement. You need to install them in order unless you have an Elite FABKit but those only come from Boom Boxes so far. They tend to go for several plat on the AH. Also Elites don't have any level restriction to install. Mining nodes are still borked ofc. Tier 5 Relic and Survivalist nodes can still be harvested by any character level as long as they have the appropriate harvesting skill tiered up. | |} ---- I still have a bunch too, because I'm horrible about opening them. Today's gem? Flask of minor experience.. of course it is -.- RNG hates me. | |} ---- ---- I have 52. | |} ---- Tex I'll make you some and send them to you tonight. Do you need the garden also? Or anything else for your house? Like a mailbox? | |} ---- ---- I got a flask of minor prestige the other day. But then I got a War Woolie out of a shiphand. So I call that a win! | |} ---- ---- A mailbox would be great. And just the Mining node. I have the level 1 version, but Lola (my Architect) never got very far in it before I retired. I'll have to dust her off one day soon. It's rocks, Granok-themed or military looking, I'll take it. :wub: | |} ---- Me and you both Chillia :( I have yet to get something that made me say zomg!! looook!! I have 24 left at this point. | |} ---- I opened all 125 ish of mine and the extras. I used to get upset but then I decided that wasn't worth it. The attitude I adopted was: At the very least I'll get a laugh. C'mon, a one time use transmat token is funny! | |} ---- ---- I have 10 minutes left and it is dragging!! Not cooking tonight, ordered Firehouse Subs, just need to pick them. I will have more time to play on Nexus tonight. FYI: you need have something related to WildStar in all your posts for this thread so it doesn't get moved to off topic no man's land. :) | |} ---- ---- Gotcha. Ill try to get better at it lol. Maybe people could help me out around Nexus sometime. Which side is more populated Exile or Dom.? | |} ---- We would love to help you out! Exile is on Entity. But Dommies are up and coming, which is great to see. If you are on Entity and Exile, /chjoin LFG, a global channel that is used for everything, including questions. You can also look me up in-game, my names are in my signature, should you need help or have a question. :) | |} ---- Exile for the most part. People seem to be able to get content done on either faction, but it seems to be easier to put together a random on Exile side. My guild is on Exile, so that's almost all I know. | |} ---- Exile has always been more populated since day one of early access. Everyone wants to be a Browncoat... and people love Aurin. Dominion seems to have more hardcore raiders if that's your thing, but Exiles also have a few guilds that do that as well. | |} ---- They do now, my level 30 alt has an elite mining fabkit and can't use it because it has a level 40 requirement now. hmmm maybe I should level her a bit when I log on Noooooo the plan is to try and pug Malgrave trail which I have not done since somewhere near release. Thinking of actually finishing attunement so I need to do it. not looking forward to it. .... maybe I will level instead. Mining is serious business :D by the time I had opened all my boomboxes I had around 30 of those tokens sitting in my bag. After number 20 its not funny anymore!. Such useful things... I deleted them people who haven't opened their boomboxes really should, you might get a luminous equivar, you might even get two like some people and I will be happy to take one of your hands.... :D | |} ---- YAY!! :D | |} ---- ----